Distracted
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger, the knowitall of Gryffindor, and Blaise Zabini, the quiet Slytherin, have much in common but must go through many barriers to see each other for what they really are. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Distracted (1/?)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing**: Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** This is my second response to the quiet ones weekly drabble challenge. I was trying to work on my Adrian/Hermione fic. But this plot bunny would not leave me alone. I hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter One

It was grey outside the large window in the Head Girl's room. At the desk, which was covered in rolled up parchments and various texts, Hermione sat there with a quill in her hand. Yet, it was not moving at its normal fast-speed and to be frank, the white tool was not moving at all. The young lady stared out at the gloomy sky as the low clouds slowly passed.

Her mind was not focused on the assignment at her fingertips or the weather outside her window. All of her thoughts were certain on a certain young man. True, daydreaming about boys was common place for teenage girls. But Hermione Granger has never been considered normal as in her character for being a girl. Most who knew of this young witch would state that this was abnormal behavior. Since the beginning of the school year, every-so slowly she would herself more and more being distracted by thought of a boy and a Slytherin, to boot.

Blaise Zabini with his dark curly hair and his to die for indigo eyes had finally caught her attention. Most of her fellow students either ignored him or was not even aware of his presence and that seemed to be the way he preferred it.

She, in fact, had never noticed the quiet Slytherin till she accidentally tripped over him in the library. The first morning back from the summer holiday, Hermione did as she had always done. She hit the library and she was reading out of a new book when she tripped over a pair of long legs at a bench in the middle of the large room full of books. The tall, almost lanky Slytherin sat with his back to the table and with his legs stretched out in front of him. Blaise had quickly placed the book next to him as he offered his apologies and helped her up.

That was what perked her curiosity. He, a Slytherin, did not call her foul names, criticize her for not looking, or ignored her like most from his house did. No, Zabini had helped her up, made a joke about her falling for him, and flashed her a charming smile before he took his book to check-out with librarian.

Frustrated with her thoughts that did no good, she mentally tried to pull herself back together and started on her Potions essay for the fifth time that afternoon. Hermione would not admit the feeling that had started to develop as she had watched and started to get to know the quiet Slytherin. Of course, she did not know that down in the dungeons there was a young man with curly, dark hair had the same problem concerning his thoughts of her and his assignments.


	2. Class notes

**Title: Distracted (2/?)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing**: Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** This is a continuation to my response to last week's Drabble Challenge. I consider the stuff in this chapter to be confessions. I will be continuing this story and adding to each with correspondence with the new challenge. But staying with the pairing: B/Hr.

**Summary:** Hermione Granger, the know-it-all of Gryffindor, and Blaise Zabini, the quiet Slytherin, have much in common but must go through many barriers to see each other for what they really are.

Chapter Two

The tip of Blaise's quill tapped the side of his cheek as he waited for the rest of the class to finish the last equation. No, that wasn't entirely true. Herm-Granger was also done. He dropped his head almost noiselessly to his desk to hit it once in frustration. Hermione Granger had become the only female on his mind for the last three years. During the summer holiday, he had made a promise to himself to get her to notice him. Well, if that means her falling on her face when she tripped over his legs at the library, then so be it.

There was something about her that changed him whenever she was around. She made his shy. Now, quiet and shy are two very different things. But his best friend, Millie, was determined to get him that charming self he used on any one else during their conversations. Of course, Millie thought it was funny the way he went shy around her and found nothing to say when she would be near enough to hold a conversation with. Yet, when he was with his few 'trusted' friends, Blaise rarely held back speaking what was on his mind. All he needed was a conversation with the Head Girl to show that he was no Hufflepuff but intelligent, charming, nice, and cunning when the occasion called for it. Just one conversation and he knew he could get her to really notice him.

After a minute or so, he raised his head and saw she had turned around from the seat in front of him and staring at him. She raised a questioning eye-brow and then smiled at him brightly before she faced forward once again. Blaise was about to drop his head down again when he noticed she held a small, folded piece of paper behind her back. As he looked over to make sure no one was looking, he leaned forward to take the note out of her hand.

With the paper safely in his lap below the edge of the desk, he unfolded it and read:

_You have a smudge of ink on your forehead just above your nose._

Now, he really wanted to hit himself again for looking foolish in her eyes. After a little lick of his finger, he rubbed the indicated spot to vanish the offending mark. Then he wrote on the small piece of paper _I was going for a new look. Z._

Quietly, leaned forwarded and dropped it on her seat next to her. Most two-student desks were only filled with one person because the so few students in the Advanced Ancient Runes class. Only her arm moved as she picked up the paper.

The sound of the quill started and stopped as she stretched back to drop the note on his desk, but gave a nice view of her chest at the same time. The note read:

_Yes, I am sure the ink-strained look is in this year. I'll make sure I tell Lavender about it, if she doesn't know already. G._

_No, it is not call Ink-strained look. The new look is called The Brains and Still-sexy look. wink Z. _

_I see. And here I thought it was The Messy and Pathetic look. G._

_No, that's Goyle's look… if you can even call it that. Not, all of us can pull of that Perfect_

_Know-it-all look you've got going. But I say you do it well. Z._

_I do NOT know it all and am not perfect. G._

_Name one imperfection. Z._

_My hair for one. G._

_I think curly is nice. Try again. Z._

_It's not curly, it's frizzy. I am a perfectionist._

_The brightest people in the world usually are. As long as you don't apply it to EVERY thing that you do, that can be a good trait. Next! Z._

_I think I do take it too far at times. I can't fly. G._

_Flying can be learned, if having proper motivation and teacher. And still would not be a fault. Any more? Z._

_I am not like other girl's that spending there time comparing beauty tips and gossip. G._

_I would consider gossip a fault. Plus, you don't need any beauty tips. Can you do any better than that? Z._

_Don't need beauty tips, you're funny. I've been told I talk in my sleep. G._

_You are very pretty, no stop saying that stuff. Anyways, talking in sleep can only be bad if you say a name different that the person sharing your bed. Z._

_Well, that's never happened and doubts it ever will. G._

_That's a good thing. It would make very awkward conversation the next morning. Z._

_Yes, that's true. But my love life can be considered imperfect. G._

_Just because you are not seeing any one? Or because you are not interested in someone? Or are you the girl who is having the sordid affair with Snape? Z._

_Ew! I hardly have what any one would consider a life… but I am interested in someone._

_G._

_Any one I know? B._

Of course, that was the point that the professor called for all work to be turned in. Blaise grumbled as he saw her made their note vanish. That would be the end on their first conversation.


	3. dancing in the rain

**Title: Distracted (3/?)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing**: Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** This is a continuation to my response to last week's Challenge. I consider the stuff in this chapter to be cover all needs : rain, something yellow, broken glass, a hug, and a song. The song is by Josh Groban called -_ Mi morena._ I will be continuing this story and adding to each with correspondence with the new challenge. But staying with the pairing: B/Hr.

**Summary:** Hermione Granger, know-it-all of Gryffindor, and Blaise Zabini, the quiet Slytherin, have much in common but must go through many barriers to see each other for what they really are.

Chapter Three

Blaise Zabini shut the door behind him as he entered his favorite place. It was a small room that was still considered within the dungeons. It was a level higher and a long, two-foot wide window reached across the wall in front of him. The well-hidden room was only place where a person had a clear view of the small courtyard between the library and the infirmary wing on the ground level. Many times through the years, he had retreated to this small room after curfew just to see the moonlight and to be alone.

There were only a few old desks and benches in the room as well as a few broken mirrors that leaned against the far wall. With his mug of coffee in hand, the quiet Slytherin took his favorite spot at the first bench in front of the window. The room remained dark as the only light came in from full moon outside. It was the perfect night to come to 'his' spot. A soft beat from the light rain that had began that morning echoed gently within the room. He felt completely at peace as he sipped his favorite drink and listened to rain.

Then a figure appeared in the small courtyard in a cloak and they turned to check to see if anyone had seen them venture out on the rainy night. The window started at grass level and went a couple feet up but the person outside couldn't see him there because there was no light from within the room. Slowly the black cloak slipped off the shoulders of the figure and Blaise gasped as he realized it was the young woman that he loved, Hermione Granger.

He got to his feet as he watched Hermione as she raised her head and arms to feel the gentle drips from the midnight sky. The silk robe that covered her nightgown was a soft yellow color as he noticed the gown beneath seemed to be white. He was mesmerized as she began to sway to some imaginary music. But from his safe place lyrics came from his quietly, to be sure not for her to hear him:

_And so my love  
From my window I can see  
A beautiful vision  
And when the music plays  
Your body rises like a bird of grace _

Hermione was a vision of purity and perfection as the rain soaked her curls that rippled down her back. The soft movements of her body began to dance around in to the secluded courtyard, as she was unaware of her single audience. From the lovely brown of her hair to the pink tint to her cheeks, his secret love added color to his world that he had craved so much for. The words came from within him as he watched his love dance and completely take his heart way to be hers forever.

_Mi morena  
I saw you dancing in the rain  
Holy water  
Shining like a silver flame  
Come like a ghost  
I will watch you dance alone  
Mi morena  
You're the light within my soul  
_

Blaise watched intently on her every step or the way her arms went around her body. Dreams of her like this in the rain would be in his mind till the day he died and he wanted to remember it just as it happened. Part of him wanted to go out there and dance with her with the hopes that he was the one that Hermione was in love with. But his feet refused to move from their place.

_Mi morena  
Hold your hands out to the night  
Be my lover  
I will fall into your eyes _

The light rain had soaked through her robe and gown but she continued to smile as she danced. Every bit of the drenched silk caressed her skin and the light breeze floated around her body. A heat of passion started to burn within him as he noticed how the cool wind was affecting her breasts and seemed to beckon him to ravish her within an inch of her life.

_Sweet fire of love  
Fo you I'd steal the stars  
'Cause I adore you  
O my morena..._

As Hermione slowed her movements, Blaise realized that he must have her to be his. That she was the part that completed him. With a content look on her face, she reached down to pick up her sopping wet cloak and her arms hugged around her waist to get some warmth. The small puddles of water splattered at her shoes as she made a dash for safety and heat of the castle. Blaise sat back down as he started to develop of plan to make that Gryffindor realize how he felt for her with the hope of getting the same in return.


	4. secret admirer

**Title: Distracted (4/?)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing**: Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** This is a continuation to my response to last week's Challenge. I consider the stuff in this chapter to be cover all needs for both challenges: Hogwarts: A History, A secret admirer, A rose, Snow, A Slytherin other than Draco or Blaise, and A hug.The note is from a song called Hello by Lionel Richie. I will be continuing this story and adding to each with correspondence with the new challenge. But staying with the pairing: B/Hr.

**Summary:** Hermione Granger, know-it-all of Gryffindor, and Blaise Zabini, the quiet Slytherin, have much in common but must go through many barriers to see each other for what they really are.

Chapter Four

Hermione pulled her copy of Hogwarts: A History out of her bag as she sat down at 'her spot' in the library. It had the perfect view of the pitched, which looked enchanting covered by the first snow of the season. Even though her eyes traveled slowly down the text in front of her, her mind was still going over that conversation with Blaise by the way of notes. He had _actually _had asked her who she was interested in. After the professor had called everyone's attention, Hermione had thanks Merlin and every possible god for the luck.

The library was empty except a first year Slytherin girl that was near the Potions section. It was near dinner time but she had not had much of an appetite over the past few days. When she was in the Great Hall, she felt as though some one was watching her and her heart dared to wish that it was the quiet, handsome Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. But her courage was failing and she had yet to verify that hope.

Suddenly, a plop sound came from her right side. Hermione looked down and saw a short-haired black cat with dark-blue, maybe even purple, eyes. In its mouth, a single, long stem white rose was held delicately and the cat dropped it head as it laid it in her lap. When the feline bent its head, she noticed a small noted on its thin silver collar with her initials written on it. Carefully, she removed the note and petted the pretty cat as she unfolded the note. The note stated:

_H._

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for? _

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted,

_and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ... _

Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you

_Your secret admirer_

Hermione practically squeed with delight. Immediately, she picked up the soft cat and hugged it. Bu then but it down and tried to see if there was a tag on it. Wishful thinking on her part, but she just had to double-check and yet found none. Hermione held the cat to her chest and whispered, "So, my indigent little feline. Who is your master? Can you take me to him?"

For a minute, she though it purposely shook it little black head and then licked her hand gently. Taking that as a sign to put it down, she placed him on the bench and watched as it quickly pounced off behind some column of books. Yes, she followed but as soon as she reached the same book, the black cat with beautiful cat had vanished. All she had was a rose and a precious note from a secret admirer. Hermione went back to her book but she made no attempt to cover her dreamy smile.

Two aisles behind her, Hermione was too distracted to notice that she was yet again being watched by the same person that had been watching her through the meals. With a proud smirk on his face, Blaise Zabini silently patted himself on the back as he exited the library.

to be continued


	5. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Title: Distracted (5/6)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… But I get dibs on Blaise.

**A/N:** Sorry, I have not continued this in a while. Forever and The Given Choices have taken a lot of the little time I have to write.

**Summary:** Hermione Granger, the know-it-all of Gryffindor, and Blaise Zabini, the quiet Slytherin, have much in common must go through many barriers to see each other for what they really are.

**Chapter Five – The Cat is Out of the Bag **

Hermione entered her private Head Girl room that was just a few portraits down from the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. Her head was throbbing and she was thoroughly pissed off. The last past two hours were spent doing rounds with Malfoy and they had been bickering the whole time. Oh how he had always managed to push her buttons like no one else had ever been able to do in her entire life! Ideas of weighing the consequences of turning him into a ferret did not seem so bad by time the rounds were finished.

Silently she shrugged off her school robe and threw it onto the near by chair in her small sitting room. A soft meow caught her attention for the same chair. Hermione walked to the chair and lifted the discarded robe up as she realized there was a familiar cat under it. A bright smile crept on her lips at the sight of the black cat that was becoming a weekly visitor. Some time a month ago, after its first arrival in the library with her first note from her secret admirer, the feline had showed it in her rooms and she figured that Crookshanks must've shown the cat how to get in.

"Well, it seems you have come back yet again. I just might have to make you a guard cat," she commented as she tucked the cat into the crook of her arm. The robe went to the back of the chair as the Head Girl carried the cat into her bedroom and placed it on her bed. The soft creature went to its 'spot' at the foot of her bed and watched her get ready for the next day as it had every Thursday for the past three weeks. Whenever she had patrol with the Slytherin Prince, the cat had always been waiting for her and stayed for about hour till she was about to change for bed.

Hermione sorted through her schoolbooks for the next days schedule and filled her bag with needed quills and blank parchment. She glanced over the to cat who was just sitting there watching her and she walked over to give it some attention. As she sat down next to the beautiful cat, she said, "Well, if you are going to be my occasional guard cat, I need to see if you can scare off intruders."

The cat got to its paws quickly, lowered it head and growled softly. It was quite cute but not at all scary. Hermione smirked and stated, "I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. I think you can do better than that. Try again."

The black cat arched it back, hissed loudly and made its hair stand up on end. A surprised look came from the girl as she fell off her bed. A proud puss looked over the edge at her and she started laughing. Suddenly, a couple, hard knocks came through her open door from her portrait opening. Hermione got to her feet, walked through her sitting room and opened the portrait to a mad looking Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" she asked but didn't move to invite them in. It was late and she really didn't want company, well other than the quiet, playful cat.

Harry spoke first as he held the heirloom map in his clenched fist. "What in Merlin's name is he doing in there?"

Hermione was extremely confused as she slowly replied, "Just sitting on the bed. Why do you care?"

Ron gawked at her then to Harry and then looked back to her as he croaked, "A sneaky, no good Slytherin is sitting on your bed and you are asking why do we care."

"Slytherin? What are you talking about? Its just a cat," she explained but she very confused.

Harry unrolled the parchment and point to her room where the dot 'Blaise Zabini'. _Oh that is something I didn't see coming._

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she began to process the information. A look of pure cunning came on her lips and she spoke more loudly than before, "I'm sorry guys. I'll help you go over your Charms essay tomorrow. I am feeling rather tired tonight."

She winked at both of them and they glanced back at each other before Harry mouthed, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded with a wicked smile as Ron said loudly, "Okay, good night, Mione. See you tomorrow."

Slowly Hermione closed the portrait with her two best friends still looking unsure but not protesting. Thoughts came to her with each step to her room, to her crush, to her secret admirer, and to the cunning young man that had snatched her heart.

Once in her room, the cat, Blaise in Animagus-form, watched her as she entered. Without calling attention to it, she shut the door behind her and whispered a charm to ensure that he was not going anywhere for a while. Hermione stretched as she began talking, "It's been a long day. You know I really wished you could tell me who your master was."

She turned her back to the cat as she began to pull her teal tee shirt out of her jeans. In the mirror across the room, Hermione watched his eyes on her but the form of the cat completely frozen. With a quick tug, her shirt went off, the Blaise's head looked in the direction of the door in a panic and then back to her. Under her shirt, she wore a plain white sports bra that didn't reveal more than a bikini but still it was more skin than he had ever seen on her.

**_To Be Continued_**


	6. Coming Clean

**Title: Distracted (6/6)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… But I get dibs on Blaise.

**A/N:** Sorry, I have not continued this in a while. Forever and The Given Choices have taken a lot of the little time I have to write.

**Summary:** Hermione Granger, the know-it-all of Gryffindor, and Blaise Zabini, the quiet Slytherin, have much in common must go through many barriers to see each other for what they really are.

* * *

_**Chapter Six – Coming Clean**_

"I mean I have a crush on someone. What do you think the chances are that they are the same guy as your master?" she commented as she unzipped her jeans. Hermione watched as the cat looked away but would take a little glance before looking away again. She stepped out of her jeans that were pooled at her feet and she flickered her wand to have her long nightgown float to her awaiting hands.

Quickly, she discarded her bra and slipped on her maroon, silk nightgown she had received for her last birthday from her favorite aunt, who was only ten years older than her and wanted her everything she never got from her parents or relatives. With another flick, one of her night robes came to her as Blaise continued to sit in his cat-form on her bed but now just had his eyes closed as he was pretending catnapping but an eye would peak slightly every once and a while.

She grabbed her hairbrush as she on the other side of the bed from him and brushed her long, mane as she continued on. "I mean your master could be Malfoy and no offence to you, if that is the case, but you can just bite your master for all I care."

Blaise's smaller dark blue eyes had flown open at the mention of the other Slytherin's name. Inwardly she smirked to herself as she could see him tense at the mention of Draco Malfoy. Now, it was time for a little more fun with the cunning young man. "Well, he is rather attractive if you get past the slight pointy-ness of his face. But no, he doesn't seem the type to own a cat."

"Maybe your master is Terry. I mean he is Head Boy and we do spend a lot of time together," Hermione teased him as she finished brushing her hand and placed the brush on her nightstand as Blaise stood to move a little closer to her. "I think he might be interested in me. Sometimes I get the feeling he tries to look down my blouse at our Head meetings."

A scowl appeared on the cat's face. Well, it seemed to be that or a fur ball was beginning to form. She leaned forward and talked directly to him as she softly spoke, "But between me and you, none of those guys make me feel like my crush does."

Her eyes looked off in a distance as continued almost as if she was talking out loud to herself. "He is very intelligent and has these eyes that I could look into forever. His voice just sooths me, though I didn't get to hear it as much as I would like. Not to mention, Blaise is so handsome."

His head peeked up at that and she smiled but did not look directly at him as she said, "I wish I could tell him how I feel. But what if he doesn't feel the same?"

The cat jumped off the bed and slowly morphed into the curly haired Slytherin that she was falling hard for. Hermione leaned back on her headboard and crossed her arms over her chest. He shoved his hands into his pockets and asked, "How long have you known?"

"Long enough."

He seemed nervous as he began to pace along side the edge of her bed and pulled a hand out of his pocket to run through his dark locks of hair. "I would like to say I am sorry for deceiving my being my cat form but I'm not. I felt the only way I could get close to you and get to know the real you without people, like your two bodyguards, around was to do this way."

Hermione uncrossed her arms as she stated, "I would like to say I am mad but I'm not. I just wished I had known sooner. Then I would not have made the bunny slipper comment."

He laughed at that and that made her smile because his laugh was so wonderful. It was such a lovely sound and forced her to laugh with him. Blaise took a seat back on the he looked at her and his laughs turned into a loving smile. His hand reached over and took hers as he said, "Hermione, how would you like to go Hogsmeade together? Well, the next time it is our weekend to go."

"I'd like that," she replied and enjoyed having her hand in his large one. "But I'd like something else first."

He gave her a charming smile as he kissed the top of her hand and asked, "And what would that be, my dear?"

Hermione withdrew her hand from his and got up from the bed. She walked around her bed and grabbed his hand as she pulled him into the sitting room. Once there, her wand flicked towards the wizarding radio and some soft music began to play as she asked, "Dance with me?"

Two strong hands wrapped around her and Blaise pulled her against his body as they began to sway with the music. "It would be my pleasure."

For several minutes, all they did was move to the rhythm of the music and enjoy the feeling of being in each other's arms. Hermione loved the way she fit right under his chin and the fast beat of his heart she heard with her ear against his firm chest. Her mind began to drift off with happy thoughts of where this could go and then she began to chuckle. He lifted her chin up and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how much you have distracted me over the past several months," she replied as she kept swaying with him. Then Hermione smirked as she said, "I have a feeling that I am going to be much more distracted in the future."

Blaise leaned down till his perfect lips were almost touching her own as he huskily commented, "Oh, yes. Much, much more I can assure you."

With that, he brought her lips to his in the softest, most perfectly mind-blowing kiss she had ever had. It was perfect and sweet just like the young man, who had his arms wrapped around her. Maybe distracted wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**_The End_**


End file.
